Izuki Diary's : Midorima Problem
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Aku bosan mendengarnya, kenapa tidak kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa? /Izuki Shun Dairy Series 13/


**KNB © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Friendship, Drama

Izuki Shun, Midorima Shintarou

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku bosan mendengarnya, kenapa tidak kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa?**_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou. Satu dari lima anak bergelar Kiseki No Sedai yang kebetulan (sial) mendapat makhluk aneh macam Takao sebagai partner adalah satu dari sekian nama yang Izuki pikir tidak akan memanfaatkan gelar baru Izuki.

Alasannya? Jelas, laki-laki penggila Oh-asa itu pasti lebih percaya pada ramalan ketimbang ocehan Izuki. Apalagi kalau mengingat seberapa pintar otak bocah hijau berkacamata itu.

"Lebih baik aku kembali saja."

"Tidak perlu. Kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Biar Izuki jelaskan dulu situasi ini.

Tadi, setelah selesai makan malam bersama, Takao mendatangi Izuki, bocah itu bilang kalau Midorima ingin bicara dengan Izuki. Tapi karena sifat _tsundere_ Midorima, makanya Takao yang menyampaikan pada Izuki. Meminta Izuki untuk datang ke Gym kedua sekitar jam delapan nanti.

Hanya saja begitu Izuki datang, apa yang Takao katakan dan apa yang Midorima katakan sangat berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Begitu pertanyaan Midorima saat Izuki masuk menghampirinya.

Izuki bukan orang bodoh yang tidak sadar situasi. Setidaknya setelah banyak omong pada Himuro kemarin, malam ini Izuki harus sedikit membuktikan diri—walau pada orang yang berbeda.

Setelah Izuki menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Midorima masih melakukan latihan melemparnya tanpa menoleh. Semula Izuki pikir bocah hijau itu tidak suka dengan kehadirannya, tapi, yah, sifat _tsun_ -nya memang benar-benar kental.

"Oh~ aku pikir kau tidak suka aku disini."

Dia menoleh. Sempat terlihat kaget sebelum kembali seperti biasa; kembali melempar bola ke arah ring.

Izuki sendiri memilih untuk jadi suka relawan yang mengumpulkan kembali bola-bola orange di dekat ring. Oh, dan Izuki sama sekali tidak kaget melihat Midorima membuat semua lemparannya melewati lubang tengah ring. Setelah melawannya langsung dua kali, hal seperti ini tampak biasa bagi Izuki.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Izuki tersenyum. Mendadak hatinya geli. "Lagipula tidak ada salahnya memanfaatkan waktumu yang sudah terlanjur terbuang untuk kemari."

Izuki sekarang paham betul kenapa Takao sangat menyukai Midorima Shintarou—dalam artian sebagai bahan canda. Semua karena sifat _tsun_ bocah hijau di hadapannya ini.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tiga bola orange sekaligus Izuki bawa dan masukan pada keranjang di samping Midorima. Dia membuat Midorima berhenti melempar sejenak untuk kembali membenarkan letak kaca mata yang sama sekali tidak berubah posisinya sejak tadi.

"Biasanya apa yang orang tanyakan padamu?"

Izuki mendengung. Berpikir sejenak. "Biasanya mereka bertanya setelah bercerita tentang masalah mereka. Tapi kadang ada juga yang hanya sekedar mengadu dan ingin berbagi cerita."

"Oh."

Ada sedikit rasa sakit hati karena hanya mendapat tanggapan seperti itu dari orang yang berstatus juniornya. Tapi sekali lagi peringatan Takao tentang sifat _tsun_ Midorima membuat Izuki tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Kuingatkan, ya. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa menjawab setiap pertanyaan. Jadi jangan coba-coba bertanya hal macam-macam. Aku tidak suka tes semacam itu."

Dia terkekeh. Midorima Shintarou baru saja tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan."

"Jadi?"

"Hmm. Apa ya? Kenapa kau mau saja mendengarkan mereka?"

Lagi. Izuki mendengung. Memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan (hampir) tidak penting barusan.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa pura-pura buta dan tuli. Aku juga tidak bisu. Jadi selagi aku punya cara untuk membantu mereka, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberi bantuan."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang paling suci."

Midorima melempar bolanya dan masuk tanpa menyentuh pinggiran ring sama sekali. Kemudian dia menoleh, membetulkan letak kaca matanya lagi. "Apa untungnya untukmu melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada." Izuki langsung menjawabnya. "Secara materil tidak ada yang menguntungkan bagiku. Tapi secara mental aku mendapat banyak keuntungan."

"Ha?"

Sambil berjalan memungut bola terdekat Izuki melanjutkan jawabannya. "Aku belajar banyak hal dari setiap persoalan yang mereka ceritakan. Terdengar klise memang, tapi orang sepertimu sekalipun, jika ditempatkan pada posisiku juga akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama."

"Orang sepertiku?" Izuki mengangguk. "Memang aku orang seperti apa?"

Bingung. Izuki menggaruk kepalanya tanpa alasan. "Seperti apa ya? Aku juga bingung kalau harus menjabarkan. Yang pasti kau itu orang yang cukup merepotkan."

"Aku?"

"Iya. Kita sedang membicarakan dirimu, kan?"

Midorima terdiam.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menahanku? Bukannya kau tidak suka ada yang menganggu waktu latihanmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu." Lagi-lagi _tsun_. "Aku hanya sedikit penasaran. Hampir setiap hari Takao mengagung-agungkan namamu. Menyarankan aku dan yang lain untuk mendatangimu saat ada masalah."

"Jadi intinya kau tidak punya masalah sama sekali, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu ingin menceritakannya padamu." Izuki mendesah. Paham maksud bocah hijau di hadapannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau mau merepotkan dirimu dengan masalah orang lain?"

"Anggap saja aku kurang kerjaan."

Izuki memilik duduk bersila dan memainkan satu bola basket selagi Midorima memunguti semua bola yang sudah ia lempar. Memasukan kembali bola-bola itu pada keranjang besar beroda di dekatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat? Belajar atau latihan misalnya."

"Hidupku bukan hanya tentang dua hal itu saja. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal lain."

"Tapi kenapa harus jadi konsultan?"

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku yang ingin jadi seperti itu? Semua karena Takao yang menyebarkan berita aneh."

"Semua bermula dari kau yang mau repot-repot menceramahinya."

Izuki mengangguk setuju. Midorima benar. Kalau saja hari itu Izuki tidak memberi petuah pada Takao mungkin sekarang Izuki tidak akan duduk memperhatikan Midorima memunguti bola, tidak akan ada training camp berfungsi ganda, tidak akan ada juga yang mau repot-repot menemuinya. Izuki pasti akan hidup lebih tenang.

Tapi—

"Katakan saja ini salahku. Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

—Izuki sedikit menyukai hal-hal ini. Mendengarkan orang-orang bercerita, mencari tahu sifat mereka di balik cara mereka menjabarkan permasalahan mereka dan bisa membantu dengan beberapa kalimat—yang lumayan—bermutu. Belakangan Izuki merasa justru ingin mendengarkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik? Disini aku yang sedang bertanya. Kenapa kau mau repor-repot mengurusi masalah orang lain?"

"Karena aku ingin membantu."

"Kenapa kau ingin membantu?"

"Karena kurasa itu mungkin pilihan terbaik, dari pada meninggalkan mereka dengan masalah mereka."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku bosan mendengarnya, kenapa tidak kau tanya pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Midorima terdiam. Mendapat sorot mata tajam dari seorang Izuki Shun ternyata bisa membuat Midorima Shintarou mematung juga.

"Aku justru penasaran balik. Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Kau tertarik dengan profesi baru yang aku lakukan ini?"

"T-tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya lagi Midorima menjawab. "Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya penasaran."

"Tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu semua jawaban dari setiap pertanyaanmu tadi."

Izuki berdiri. Memasukan bola terakhir yang dia pegang ke dalam keranjang. "Kau terus bertanya kenapa-kenapa, tapi kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sok tahu."

Izuki mendesis kesal. Kalau Midorima adalah juniornya di Seirin, Izuki pastikan untuk memukul kepala bocah itu saat membawa pemukul nanti. Sayangnya (syukurnya) Midorima bukan junior Izuki di Seirin.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Izuki. Sesekali bersikap sombong mungkin tidak ada salahnya. Bocah Midorima ini harus segera dibungkam. Izuki sudah pusing dengan pertanyaan tidak penting darinya. "Aku tahu. Sangat tahu."

"Ha?"

"Karena kita punya sedikit persamaan."

"Persamaan?"

"Iya. Aku dan kau sama-sama suka ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau seperti itu. Buktinya beberapa saat lalu kau memberondongku dengan pertanyaan tidak penting."

Dia terdiam lagi.

Kalau diperhatikan Midorima cukup imut saat diam. Dia terlihat seperti junior yang bisa diandalkan kalau saja mulutnya tidak banyak tanya seperti tadi.

Lagipula Izuki heran, belum pernah ada yang cerita pada Izuki kalau Midorima itu cerewet. Kalau tentang sikap mengatur Midorima pada Murasakibara, Izuki sudah tahu. Tapi cerewet kali ini sungguh berbeda maknanya. Midorima jadi seperti anak TK. Banyak tanya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa." Izuki menepuk pundak Midorima. Tersenyum senang. "Berkatmu aku sadar tentang beberapa hal malam ini."

"O-oh. Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya? Sampai jumpa besok."

—

Kalau dipikir-pikir semua yang Midorima katakan tadi benar. Tentang aku yang membuat diriku sendiri ada di posisi ini, tentang aku yang bertingkah seperti orang suci juga.

Tapi sungguh, aku hanya tidak bisa berpura-pura tuli, buta dan bisu. Selagi bisa membantu, aku ingin bisa membantu.

Kenapa?

Aku sendiri bosan mempertanyakannya pada diriku sendiri, kenapa?

Mungkin karena aku mulai menyukainnya.

Bisa jadi.

Ah ya, aku belum berterima kasih pada Midorima. Ingatkan aku untuk mengatakannya besok.

* * *

.

* * *

Okt 11,2016 11:03 PM

.

* * *

Izuki Diary Series : Midorima dan rasa penasarannya.

.

* * *

Hari ini spesial, aku update khusus bagiannya Midorima Shintarou, buat Izuki Dairy Series sama Our Home, karena aku lagi senang. Udah pada nonton Last Game belum? Keren loh, ayo cepet jangan sampe ketinggalan, ada surprise di endingnya. Dan mari kita berharap bakal ada game lain di Kurobas~


End file.
